escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
The Katy Show
The Katy Show is a Freyhurstian reality television show that is broadcasted on FTV One. The show on Katy B's life as one of the most famous celebrities in the nation. The show is also known for being one of the most successful realities in the country. In some episodes, she also interviews and has mini-series. Due to the fact that Brien is solely a singer, the show has fewer episodes than most talk and reality shows. History In the fall of 2013, FTV approached Brien about creating her own reality show; which, at first she decided to consider. She eventually agreed to it with an exception of having as little as 10 episodes for the first season. The show was ordered for an eight-episode first season on 6 January 2014, which started to air on Katy's birthday; May 8th. After a surprisingly high amount of viewers, FTV renewed the show for a 12-episode second season; which began airing on Katy's next birthday. After fans had not been hearing of any renewal announcement, they suspected the show would be axed; however, on 1 October 2015, FTV announced that the show was certainly renewed for a 12-episode third season. Creation of miniseries In the second part of season two, Katy B started a miniseries which became very popular among fans. The miniseries came to an end after the season finale of the second season; which gave the series six episodes of 40 minutes length. During the third season, she mentioned the possibility of the return of the miniseries, however, FTV announced that due to the fact that the show is a reality, it will stay that way. This led to Brien contacting TRF about creating the series; in which they agreed to. Series overview Up until 2018, The Katy Show managed to annually emerge as the most watched reality show, though was beaten after losing many viewers in the fifth season to an "emerging timeslot for the best of TRF." The decreased ratings also caused ETV to "indefinitely postpone" the remaining episodes of the show, until the network changed its timeslot for the first time ever. Due to the lack of ratings in the fifth season, which had increased the previous season, ETV announced that for the first time since the first season the show would just consist of 8 episodes in its original timeslot. Despite the changes, the season was viewed by an even less amount of 2.82 million viewers. On August 1, 2019, the series star Kathleen Brien announced that she would step down from the show as she "had enjoyed its time" and "was ready for new, exciting projects." Despite Brien's statement, ETV officially announced on August 5, 2019, that the series would be put indefinitely on hiatus due to the decremented ratings. ETV later confirmed the possibility of airing an hour-long special annually, however Brien stated that she would "be delighted" to return in a couple of years but not before. On August 3, 2023, following the Leaping Shadows ending, Brien stated that she "would pursue other projects" and declined a question about returning to The Katy Show, stating that she "was not interested in reviving the series after just 4 years." Despite her statement, on January 17, 2024, it was announced that The Katy Show would return for a one-off special on May 8, 2024, which not only would celebrate her 35th birthday but also the tenth anniversary of the series. | info3SA = 4.52 | info3SB = 1 | info3SC = 1 | color4 = #116B8A | link4 = The Katy Show (season 4) | episodes4 = 10 | start4 = May 8, 2017 | end4 = July 24, 2017 | info4A = 3.26 | info4B = 7 | info4C = 1 | color5 = #90C3D4 | link5 = The Katy Show (season 5) | episodes5 = 10 | start5 = May 8, 2018 | end5 = August 14, 2018 | info5A = 2.97 | info5B = 17 | info5C = 2 | color6 = #3FAB6E | link6 = The Katy Show (season 6) | episodes6 = 8 | start6 = May 8, 2019 | end6 = July 10, 2019 | info6A = 2.82 | info6B = 22 | info6C = 3 | color6 = lightblue | link6 = The Katy Show (season 7) | episodes6 = 1 | start6 = May 8, 2024 | end6 = May 8, 2024 | info6A = 3.36 | info6B = 6 | info6C = 1 }} See also * Leaping Shadows